


East of the Sea

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poison, venom - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Перевод)<br/>– У меня пистолет! – она направила дуло ему в лицо для усиления своих слов.<br/>– А у меня умирающий друг. Я выиграл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [East of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276757) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Питер остановил "мерседес" у ворот не без определенного удовольствия. Автомобиль, позаимствованный из гаража конфискованных машин ФБР, слушался управления словно мечта. _Ты на работе; поиграешь потом_ , напомнил он себе.

– Вижу, ты там наслаждаешься, – послышался с заднего сиденья ленивый голос Нила.

Питер попытался подавить улыбку.

– Никаких голосов с галерки.

– Извини, ты забыл, кто платит тебе зарплату, Дживс? Так тяжело найти достойную прислугу в наши дни, – пожаловался Нил Диане, сидевшей рядом с ним в темном брючном костюме, изображая охранника мнимого контрабандиста.

– Возможно, не стоит испытывать моё терпение в первые же пять минут, Нил, – сказал Питер. – Тебе еще со мной работать.

– Шофер прав, босс, – сказала Диана Нилу, и, когда изумленный Питер оглянулся, невинно улыбнулась: – Я вхожу в роль. Нельзя ошибиться перед людьми Морено.

– Аутентичность – это ключ, – согласно кивнул Нил.

Питер решил не обращать на них внимания и воспользовался моментом, чтобы осмотреться. Фургончик ФБР стоял в конце улицы, и с полдюжины агентов бесцельно передвигали дорожные конусы и убирали, а затем снова возвращали на место крышки люков. Это был жилой квартал, так что сложно было привлечь многих агентов, хотя он заметил ниже по улице агента Сато, выгуливавшего собаку.

Глянув на заднее сиденье, он увидел, как Нил и Диана изгибают шеи, чтобы взглянуть на нависший над ними стильный фасад дорогого коттеджа.

– Кто сказал, что преступления не окупаются? – заметил Нил.

– Я никогда не говорил, что не окупаются. Некоторое время все просто замечательно. – Питер улыбнулся. – А потом я тебя ловлю.

Он позволил фразе повисеть в воздухе пару минут – Диана сдерживала усмешку, а Нил выглядел, словно придумывал подходящий язвительный ответ, – и прочистил горло, переключаясь на работу.

– Все готовы? Скорее всего, нас осмотрят на жучки, так что выключите передатчики, пока не пройдем внутрь.

– Некоторые из нас не впервые этим занимаются, – проворчал Нил, но Питер заметил, как они оба незаметно проверяют передатчики. Передатчик Дианы, как и Питера, был замаскирован под часы. Нил настоял, что часы не подходят для его фальшивой личности – _«Найджел бы даже мертвым такое не надел»_ , – так что лаборатории пришлось соорудить для него зажим для галстука.

Питер придержал им дверь.

– Спасибо, Дживс, – сверкнул улыбкой Нил.

– Не нарывайся, – полушепотом предостерег Питер, поправляя пиджак так, чтобы явно было видно, что у него там пистолет. Он проследовал за ними к двери. Дверь распахнулась, не успела Диана поднять руку постучать, и перед ними предстал мужчина габаритов полузащитника, за спиной которого стоял его близнец.

– Найджел Холстед, – сказал Нил. – У меня назначена встреча с вашим боссом в 13 часов. Он меня ждет.

Питера и Диану обыскали и освободили от оружия. Они коротко, но горячо обсуждали это в офисе: никоим образом Морено не мог позволить им находиться с оружием в доме, но в конце концов Питер решил, что слишком подозрительно будет являться без оного. В любо случае, никто и глазом не моргнул.

– Заберете, когда будете уходить, – сказал Громила №1, а Громила №2 провел их внутрь.

Внутри помещение оказалось таким же впечатляющим, как снаружи: огромные залы с высокими потолками, со вкусом украшенные. Морено оказался поклонником черно-белой цветовой гаммы и подхода "меньше это больше", когда дело казалось украшений: несколько картин, скульптур и других предметов искусства явно были тщательно отобраны и выглядели очень дорого. И скорее всего, предположил Питер, все были ввезены нелегально. Он заметил, как "Найджел" рассматривает группу небольших нефритовых фигурок на стеклянном столике и сделал мысленную пометку, что неплохо бы обыскать _Нила_ , когда они вернутся в машину.

Судя по сведениям ФБР, всё здание было перестроено как изнутри, так и снаружи. И не только ради красоты. Питер заметил, что входная дверь была намного тяжелее обычной, а за ней была вторая дверь, уходящая в стену, как он предположил, по нажатию кнопки. Повсюду торчали камеры. Питер начинал пересматривать свою стратегию, которая до сих пор заключалась лишь в произнесении кодовых слов и ожидании ФБР, как только у них будет достаточно доказательств для ареста Морено. Но это место было построено, чтобы выдерживать осаду. Возможно, требовалось что-то более хитроумное.

На середине широкой мраморной лестницы их встретила женщина, обладавшая таким же массивным телосложением и аурой компетентности, что и ее коллеги-мужчины. Многие мужчины, подобные Морено, если вообще нанимали женщин, руководствовались больше внешностью, нежели компетентностью. Однако этой даме было около сорока, ее лицо и фигура казались словно вытесанными из гранита, отчего Питер заподозрил, что она действительно очень компетентна. Еще у нее висела кобура на бедре, отчего у Питера просто зачесался язык спросить, есть ли у нее разрешение на оружие.

Она быстро окинула всех оценивающим взглядом, но ее глаза задержались на Питере. _Черт, она откуда-то меня знает?_ Он ее не узнавал, но даже в городе с восьмимиллионным населением существовала вероятность наткнуться в операции под прикрытием на кого-то, кто откуда-то его знает. Оставалось только надеяться, что или она ошиблась, или, по крайней мере, что он не встречался с ней в контексте ФБР…

– Я их заберу, – бросила она Громиле №2 и повела их к лестнице. – Я Марис, личный секретарь мистера Морено, – сказала она Нилу. – Он в зале с аквариумами.

– Я буду рад ознакомиться с его коллекцией, – сказал Нил.

– Уверена, он будет рад вам ее показать. – Она провела карточкой по считывателю, и дверь наверху лестницы распахнулась. Внутри воздух был другим – теплым и влажным, с сильным привкусом моря. Наверное, пол серьезно укрепили, чтобы выдерживать такой вес, подумал Питер, оглядывая огромный ряд аквариумов. Наверняка у Морено были разрешения, пусть и фальшивые, на всех животных, но Питера больше интересовала структура вокруг аквариумов, чем их содержимое. _Если мы больше ничего не докажем, можем, удастся прижать его за нарушение строительных норм…_

– Мистер Морено? – окликнула Марис. – Ваша встреча в 13-00.

– Спасибо, Марис.

Францис Морено появился из-за аквариума, стягивая пластиковые перчатки. Это был мужчина примерно возраста Питера, его рано поседевшие волосы были зачесаны назад безупречной гелевой волной, а костюм безукоризненно подогнан. Это мог бы быть Нил, подумал Питер, на пятнадцать лет старше и с преступлениями посерьезнее подделок под его ремнём из итальянской кожи. Преступлениями вроде контрабандной перевозки украденных предметов искусства и редких вымирающих животных, и, когда все пошло не по плану, убийства двух таможенников для заметания следов. Предположительно, разумеется.

– Мистер Холстед, – сказал Морено, и они пожали руки. Питер заметил краем глаза, как Диана и Марис оценивающе осматривают друг друга и застывают в свободных, но настороженных позах.

– Весьма впечатляющее место, – огляделся по сторонам Нил. – Вижу, вы вложили сюда много труда.

– Ничего не стоит делать, если это не стоит делать хорошо. – Морено провел по стеклянному боку ближайшего аквариума. Маленькие цветные рыбки бросились врассыпную. – Вам знакомы морские обитатели, мистер Холстед?

– Это не моя область знаний,– осторожно ответил Нил. – Однако я знаю основы и вполне готов учиться. – _За нужную цену_ , говорил подтекст. – Насколько я понимаю, вы ищете нового…посредника. Из-за каких-то проблем с предыдущим каналом поставок.

Морено улыбнулся

– А, сразу к делу. Это мне по душе. Марис, прикажите принести кофе, – сказал он и повел их глубже в лабиринт аквариумов. Помимо аквариумов, там стояли столы с оборудованием, которого хватило бы для дюжины зоомагазинов: фильтры для воды, сачки всех размеров, банки с лекарствами, различные корма для рыб.

Питер не мог понять, действительно ли Нилу интересно, но он изображал это чертовски убедительно, задавая разумные вопросы и восхищаясь рыбами, мимо которых они проходили.

– Смотрите, но не трогайте, – сказал Морено, когда Нил склонился над одним из аквариумов, и Нил быстро отпрянул. – Некоторые из этих красавиц очень ядовиты. – Морено остановился у длинного аквариума, занятого медузами. Питер слегка качнулся с ноги на ногу, чтобы глянуть на лениво дрейфующие, полупрозрачные колокола с длинными щупальцами.

– В этом аквариуме шесть видов медуз, – сказал Морено. – Некоторые просто вызовут невыносимую боль, а другие убьют вас за несколько минут.

Питер задумался, не виновата ли его собственная паранойя, но судя по напряженной улыбке Нила, он был не единственным, кому послышалась угроза.

– Мм, морские осы и ируканджи, видимо? Полагаю, у вас есть противоядие для первых? Конечно, от яда ируканджи уже ничего не спасет…

Морено приподнял бровь.

– Мне казалось, вы не эксперт по морской жизни, мистер Холстед.

– Скажем там, однажды я оказался в ситуации, когда мне потребовалось изучить ядовитых морских созданий и методы защиты от них.

 _Неужели?_ подумал Питер, окинув Нила внимательным взглядом, которого Нил так же тщательно избежал. Хотя не было никаких доказательств, что Нил когда-то промышлял южнее экватора, у Питера давно были личные подозрения насчет кражи коллекции очень редких миниатюр с борта круизного корабля у побережья Австралии. Похоже, вор, прихватив с собой вечерний костюм в водонепроницаемом контейнере, подобрался к кораблю под водой, нырнув с борта управляемого сообщником ялика, ненадолго смешался с гостями и улизнул тем же способом, что и пришел, с миниатюрами в контейнере вместо костюма.

– В ответ на ваш вопрос, разумеется, противоядие есть, – сказал Морено. – Где именно, известно только мне и Марис… в качестве страховки, уверен, вы понимаете.

– Разумеется, – отозвался Нил.

Питер глянул на Марис, которая без выражения вернула его взгляд. Он вдруг остро осознал, как они изолированы от подмоги. Разумеется, Джонс и его команда в фургоне слушали каждое слово, но даже если они используют тревожный сигнал – что тогда? Джонсу и компании придется штурмовать крепость, чтобы добраться до них. Он оглянулся через плечо на открывшуюся дверь, из-за которой появился Громила №2 с серебряным подносом с кофейными чашками. Мелисса тихо подошла забрать его, и дверь закрылась по нажатию кнопки. Питер заметил и внутри считыватель карт, а значит, без такой карты выбраться наружу не удастся – по крайней мере, выбраться легко. И эта дверь выглядела почти такой же неподатливой, как наружная.

 _Определенно далеко от подмоги_. Он обменялся взглядом с Дианой и увидел отражение тех же мыслей на ее лице.

В задней части зала с аквариумами оказался уютный маленький салон с мягкими креслами вокруг стола из темного дерева. Можно было сидеть, потягивать коньяк и наблюдать за рыбами. Или, периодически, осуществлять незаконные подпольные сделки.

Морено проводил Нила к креслу, а Марис поставила поднос на стол между ними, поле чего заняла позицию позади своего босса. Питер и Диана, в свою очередь, окружили сзади Нила, как полагается телохранителям.

Нил чуть заметно помедлил, прежде чем взять свою чашку кофе. Морено не был известен отравлением своих бизнес-партнеров. Но все случается в первый раз...

А Марис продолжала бросать на Питера изучающие взгляды. _Она откуда-то меня знает_ , подумал он, стискивая зубы. _Будем надеяться, Морено даст нам зацепку, прежде чем она вспомнит._

К счастью, Нил тоже мог видеть лицо Марис – в конце концов, он сидел как раз напротив. У Питера не было возможности передать ему сообщение ( _Поспеши, по-моему, она нас вычислила_ ), но он доверял, что его напарник схватит на лету.

Но они мало что могли сделать, если Морено просто откажется откровенно закладывать себя, и пока что разговор касался огорчительно общих тем. И не то чтобы Нил мог бы явно намекнуть, как бы Питеру не хотелось пофантазировать («Ну так, мистер Морено, где же вы спрятали тела тех таможенников?»).

Так что они вежливо танцевали вокруг деталей, пока Питер напрягался все больше и больше. Нил, заметил Питер, едва прикасался губами к кофе, но не пил. Хорошая идея.

 _Сегодня мы от него ничего не добьемся, Нил. Закругляйся. Ты установил потенциальный бизнес-контакт, и мы можем позволить себе не торопиться. Может, в следующий раз удастся назначить встречу в более подходящем месте._

Марис резко вздрогнула. Если бы Питер не наблюдал за ней неотрывно, он был не заметил, поскольку она подавила движение почти сразу же, но он увидел вспышку узнавания в ее темных глазах. _Она вспомнила_ , напрягся он, потому что она начала нагибаться к уху Морено. Питер автоматически потянулся к отсутствующему пистолету на боку.

Нил тоже это заметил и среагировал быстро. Его рука дрогнула, и хрупкая фарфоровая чашечка опрокинулась. Нил выругался и вскочил; Морено тоже, помешав Марис нагнуться и заговорить с ним.

– Простите, простите, – пробормотал Нил. – Как неловко. У кого-нибудь есть платок?

– Я что-нибудь принесу, – быстро вызвалась Диана, воспользовавшись возможностью отойти от их маленькой группы, что обеспечивало ей пространство для маневра и одновременно мешало схватить их всех троих разом.

Но их время было на исходе. Они не могли долго отвлекать Морено, пока он не заметит попыток Марис привлечь его внимание. Питер прогнал в голове полдесятка оборванных планов, каждый из которых заканчивался "…а потом нас всех пристрелят". Он видел, что сама Марис не была уверена, как поступить; она продолжала переводить взгляд с него на своего босса. Потом, очевидно, прекратила ждать приказов и потянулась за пистолетом.

Нил мгновенно пнул стол, опрокинув его и послав оставшуюся чашку кофе в полет к Морено. Диана рванулась к Марис, которая, увернувшись, крикнула: «Они из ФБР, сэр!»

 _Как она узнала?_ Впрочем, уже неважно. Морено выкарабкивался из-под стола и тянулся под пиджак к своему пистолету.

– Нас раскрыли, Джонс, нужна подмога! – крикнул Питер и бросился через стол, едва не пнув Нила в голову. Приемом карате выбил у Морено пистолет, улетевший под стол с аквариумами. Морено повернулся и рванулся к двери. Питер попытался схватить его, но промахнулся. Грохнул выстрел, оглушающей в небольшом помещении; он буквально почувствовал порыв ветра, когда пуля пронеслась мимо его щеки, а потом Диана ударом ноги разоружила Морено. Пистолет пролетел через комнату и плюхнулся в аквариум с … это что, маленькие _акулы?_

– Диана, возьми Морено! – крикнул Питер. Диана была ближе к нему, чем они с Нилом, а Морено уже доставал карточку для отпирания двери. Если ему удастся выбраться и предостеречь своих головорезов, им конец.

– Есть, босс! – Она бросилась за ним.

Питер развернулся к Марис как раз вовремя, как увидеть, как что-то летит ему в лицо. Он автоматически начал вскидывать руку, но времени уже не оставалось – но вдруг Нил прыгнул перед ним и отмахнулся предплечьем. Толчок бросил его на колени, а Питер пораженно осознал, что едва не заполучил в лицо клубок ядовитых медуз. Марис нашла новое оружие: сачок на длинной рукоятке.

Нил, наполовину под столом, пошевелил рукой, в шоке рассматривая ее, словно сам не мог поверить, что только что это сделал.

Питер схватил одно из кресел в качестве импровизированного оружия и противомедузного щита как раз вовремя, чтобы отразить еще один медузий клубок. Марис мрачно глянула на него, зажав в руке сачок. Питер глянул на Нила.

– Нил, ты цел?

– Да… – начал было Нил, а потом вдруг Марис, изменив стратегию, схватилась за край аквариума с медузами и опрокинула его пол. Каскад воды и медуз обрушился на Нила, плеснул на ноги Питера – и Марис, заставив ее лихорадочно отползти назад. Питер отбросил кресло и тоже отпрыгнул назад, избежав большей части воды с ее возможно смертоносным содержимым.

Нил закричал.

У Питера была доля секунды решить, к кому бросаться, и он бросился к Нилу. Тот бился на полу, пытаясь отползти, и Питер сразу заметил, что несколько медуз присосались к нему своими длинными щупальцами, в основном впившись в одежду, но также в руку и – Питер в ужасе побледнел – в лицо.

Нил, задыхаясь, вцепился в рубашку Питера и позволил наполовину оттащить, наполовину отнести себя из лужи. Питер, сам уже начиная паниковать, попытался оторвать щупальце от подбородка Нила, но отдернул руку, когда ее ошпарило огнем. _Не прикасайся, болван_. В порыве вдохновения он использовал ключи как импровизированный инструмент для отдирания щупалец. Кожа под ними была горячей и покрасневшей. Питеру самому казалось, что он засунул руку в костер.

– У нас медицинская тревога, – сказал он ради команды, которая – он надеялся – все еще слушала из фургона. – Яд медузы, неизвестного типа. Нил. Нил? – Нил был бледен и напряжен до дрожи – не паника, но боль и шок. – Нил, не отключайся, это же ты знаешь, что делать. Скажи мне…

– Руки вверх и отойдите от него!

Очевидно, Марис нашла свой пистолет.

– Да заткнитесь вы! – крикнул Питер.

Она пораженно уставилась на него.

– У меня пистолет! – она направила дуло ему в лицо для усиления своих слов.

– А у меня умирающий друг. Я выиграл.

– Уксус... – выдавил Нил сквозь стиснутые зубы. – И… противоядие, если у нее есть… не у всех видов есть… – Он замолчал, выгнув шею назад и забившись в судорогах.

– Вы слышали! – рявкнул Питер на Марис. – Несите!

Пистолет трясся в ее руках.

– Мистер Морено…

– Его здесь нет, он сбежал и бросил вас, так? – Питер попытался выровнять собственное дыхание; автоматически пытаясь подстраиваться под судорожные вдохи Нила, он сам начинал задыхаться. А Диана была одна в доме, полном вооруженных громил Морено – но он не мог сейчас беспокоиться еще и об этом. Одна тревога за раз.

– Марис, сейчас у нас нет улик против вас. Но дюжина агентов ФБР слушают и записывают каждое наше слово. – Что это, паранойя, или тяжелое дыхание Нила становилось слабее? Он заставил себя смотреть на Марис, пытаясь заставить ее послушать, поверить. – Поможете мне спасти его, сдадите Морено, и у вас хорошие шансы избежать тюрьмы. Будете стоять и ничего не делать, и пойдете как минимум за пособничество в убийстве. Пристрелите меня, когда нас слушает ФБР – и это убийство первой степени. Так где чертово противоядие?

Бесконечное мгновение она лишь смотрела на него – скорее всего, не больше нескольких секунд, но Питер прожил дюжину жизней за эти секунды… а потом с беззвучным возгласом досады крутанулась на каблуках и быстрыми шагами пересекла помещение.

– Не могу поверить, что это делаю, – пробормотала она. – Не могу поверить…

Она рывком открыла маленький переносной холодильник и начала рыться в содержимом. Сунув пистолет обратно в кобуру, чтобы освободить руки, бросила через плечо:

– В верхнем ящике бутылка уксуса. Он деактивирует оставшиеся на коже жала.

Питер опустил голову Нила на пол и нашел бутылку в указанном месте.

– Прямо сверху лить?

– Как удобнее, – коротко бросила она, набирая в шприц содержимое небольшого пузырька. – Вы с него сняли большую медузу или маленькую?

– Что для медузы большая или маленькая? – спросил Питер, обильно поливая уксусом пурпурную сыпь на лице, руке и предплечье Нила и на собственной ладони. Он не знал, ощущает ли сам реакцию на яд, или это просто паника из-за Нила. _Быстрое сердцебиение, потливость, учащенное дыхание… может быть и то и другое..._

– Ируканджи меньше вашего ногтя, – ответила Марис, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним. – Противоядие только для больших, морских ос, но они самые опасные. Убивают за несколько минут.

– Спасибо за оптимизм. – Питер положил голову и плечи Нила себе на бедро. Волосы того прилипли ко лбу от пота и соленой воды, глаза были полуоткрыты, зубы стиснуты. Питеру казалось, что он в сознании, но точно сказать было сложно.

– Держите его неподвижно. – Марис без церемоний вонзила шприц в бедро Нила. – Поскольку он еще жив, я бы сказала, он не получил смертельной дозы. А вы? Есть симптомы?

– Будто я окунул руку в расплавленное железо.

– Если это все, вы в порядке, или бы уже появились другие симптомы. – Она глянула вниз на Нила и нахмурилась. – Лед может облегчить боль. Я принесу.

Питер проверил Нила – пульс все еще быстрый и слабый, но казалось, что дыхание уже стабилизируется. Теперь, когда неотложный кризис прошел, Питер задумался, сколько еще продлится его хрупкое перемирие с Марис. Он подумал было вырвать у нее пистолет, но она уже была вне досягаемости. А он и сам ощущал себя далеко не на все сто.

– Надеюсь, у вас там все хорошо, ребята, – пробормотал он в направлении своих часов. – Можете спасти нас в любое время, м?

Он оттащил Нила еще подальше от лужи с разбитым стеклом и умирающими медузами, после чего внимательно осмотрел их мокрую одежду на предмет крошечных медуз с непроизносимым названием. Нил, раньше напряженный как струна, теперь обмяк, и Питер понадеялся, что это хорошо. Еще он начал дрожать, так что Питер снял пиджак и укутал его им, когда Марис вернулась с пакетом льда и парой полотенец.

Питер оценил расстояние между собой и ее пистолетом.

– Даже не думайте, – сказала она, отходя за пределы досягаемости по другую сторону Нила. Ему пришлось бы сбросить Нила на пол, чтобы прыгнуть на нее, в любом случае. – Вы серьезно говорили о сделке?

– Серьезно, – сказал Питер. – Выполните свою часть, и… – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Я вам обязан. – _Куда большим, чем могу отплатить_. – Помогло бы, если бы вы согласились дать показания против Морено.

Она выглядела колеблющейся.

– Но независимо от этого я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы вытащить вас из тюрьмы.

– Всё, что сможете, – подозрительно повторила Марис.

Нил у него на коленях шевельнулся.

– Вы можете ему доверять, – хрипло сказал он и приоткрыл один глаз, прищурившись на обоих. – Он очень надежный. Не говорите никому, что я это сказал.

– Только нам и всем в фургоне, – заметил Питер. Теперь, когда непосредственное выживание Нила больше не стояло под вопросом, незнание того, что случилось с Дианой и с фургоном, не давало ему покоя. Но слишком надави на Марис, и они снова окажутся под прицелом.

Марис протянула ему самодельный холодный компресс, и он прижал его к лицу Нила. Нил зашипел сквозь зубы.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Питер.

Сердитый взгляд Нила, каким бы слабым не был, четко дал понять, _что_ он чувствует насчет этого вопроса.

Присевшая на корточки Марис нахмурилась.

– Вы двое… совсем не то, что я ожидала от агентов ФБР.

– Приятно слышать, – пробормотал Нил. – В день, когда меня примут за ФБРовца, я сдам свою шляпу.

Дверь в зал с аквариумами приоткрылась. Питер напрягся, было, но облегчение захлестнуло его при виде знакомой фигуры Дианы. За ней следовал Джонс.

– Босс? – окликнула Диана, а потом они с Джонсом увидели Марис.

Когда они подняли пистолеты, Марис вскочила на ноги и выхватила свой.

– Эй! – вскинул руку Питер, слишком хорошо осознавая, что трудно излучать спокойствие и уверенность, сидя на полу в промокшем до нитки костюме и держа на коленях своего консультанта. – Никто не будет делать глупостей, хорошо? Марис, все произошедшее здесь – у них на пленке, и пока для вас все выглядит очень неплохо. Если будете сотрудничать, эти люди на вашей стороне. Не ухудшайте свое положение.

Нил повернул голову и открыл глаза.

– Голос опыта, – выдохнул он. – Я бы сделал, как он говорит.

Марис глубоко вдохнула и положила оружие. Диана вытащила наручники, и Марис глянула на Питера.

– Сотрудничать, – сказал он, и Марис сжала губы и протянула руки.

– Эй, Марис, – окликнул Питер, и она оглянулась на него. – Откуда вы узнали, что мы из ФБР?

Она усмехнулась.

– Видела по телевизору, как вы арестовали того продажного сенатора пару месяцев назад.

Потрясающе. Он так и знал, что шумиха прессы вокруг ареста Дженнингса еще укусит их за зад.

– Пошли. – Диана вывела Марис наружу, кинув на Питера с Нилом озабоченный взгляд. Питер одарил ее, как он надеялся, ободряющей улыбкой и повернулся к Джонсу.

– Морено?

– Требует адвоката, но он у нас на крючке. – Джонс опустился на одно колено рядом с Питером и Нилом. – Никто не пострадал с нашей или их стороны. Ну, кроме…

– Да, знаю, – устало сказал Питер, но еще капля напряжения утекла из его плеч. – Как насчет тех парамедиков?

– Едут, – сказал Джонс.

– О слава богу, – пробормотал Нил. – Не то чтобы я критиковал первую помощь, но… настоящее болеутоляющее было бы _очень_ кстати. – Он судорожно втянул воздух. Если по обжигающей боли в его собственной руке можно было хоть сколько-то судить, Нил держался на самом краю своего самоконтроля.

И последнее, что ему было нужно – много людей вокруг, толкая его за пределы. Питеру нужен был более подробный отчет, но это могло подождать пару минут.

– Джонс, окажи мне услугу – проконтролируй, что с Морено все под контролем, хорошо? Не хочу давать ему ни одной возможности ускользнуть из-за несоблюдения формальностей, а я знаю, что он попытается. И пришли сюда парамедиков, как только они приедут.

– Сделаю. – Быстрый взгляд, кинутый Джонсом на Нила, давал понять что он знает, чем руководствовался Питер, и одобряет. _У меня хорошие люди_ , подумал он. Джонс похлопал Питера по плечу и исчез за дверью.

Питер деактивировал оба их передатчика; после всего случившегося они определенно заслужили минуту уединения. Ноги начали затекать, и он сменил позу, пытаясь сделать немножко поудобнее и себе, и Нилу.

– Еще льда? – спросил он, и Нил слегка кивнул, так что он зачерпнул горсть тающего льда из сумки.

– Сильно плохо? – спросил Нил, слабо пошевелившись и безуспешно пытаясь взглянуть на собственное лицо. – Похоже, что останется шрам?

 _Похоже, ему лучше_ , подумал Питер, не вполне умудрившись сдержать усмешку.

– Не волнуйся, Казанова, женщины любят шрамы. – Глаза Нила широко распахнулись, и Питер сжалился. – Нет, я не думаю, что останется шрам. И в любом случае, в основном всё скрыто под волосами.

А вот он бы получил щупальцами прямо в лицо, если бы Нил не отразил первую атаку Марис. С острой болью в пальцах как постоянным напоминанием, он даже не хотел представлять этот кошмар. Даже если бы он выжил, слепота и серьезные шрамы на лице были слишком реальной возможностью…. Слова казались недостаточными, но он попробовал все равно.

– Спасибо, кстати.

Нил вяло отмахнулся здоровой рукой.

– Ничего. В следующий раз ты бросишься под медузы ради меня.

Питер рассмеялся.

– Только тебя могла ужалить ядовитая тропическая медуза в самом центре Нью-Йорка.

– Я делаю жизнь интересной, – пробормотал Нил и улыбнулся.

 _И не только_ , – подумал Питер, поднимая руку и касаясь гладкой, неповрежденной кожи. – _Гораздо больше_.

***

Питер поднимался по лестнице в доме Джун. Через три дня после отравления он все еще ощущал слабость и быстро уставал – недостаточно, чтобы помешать ему вернуться на работу, но все же ощутимо. Нил до сих пор оставался на… ну на постельный режим вряд ли стоило надеяться, но по крайней мере на больничном.

Он постучал.

– Заходи, Питер.

– Как ты узнал, что это я? – спросил Питер, открывая дверь.

– Моззи стучит ямбическим пентаметром. К тому же он только что ушел.

Нил выглядел ужасно жизнерадостным для кого-то, все еще оправляющегося от почти смертельного отравления. Хотя был все еще бледен и носил свою шелковую пижаму средь бела дня, что для Нила было эквивалентом выхода к ужину в халате. И он сидел за мольбертом – лишний признак, что еще не оправился на все сто, поскольку Питер неизменно заставал его рисовавшим стоя; Нил переходил в маниакальный режим, когда работал над картиной, и Питер даже не сознавал, что он может рисовать и сидя.

– Эл прислала суп, – показал Питер кастрюльку.

Нил рассмеялся.

– Поставь в холодильник – ко всему остальному. Джун закармливает меня всеми деликатесами, что только умеет готовить ее кухарка. Из-за вас я наберу десять фунтов к тому времени, как ФБР разрешит мне вернуться на работу. Кстати, о работе… – он умоляюще посмотрел на Питера.

Питер многозначительно глянул на правую руку и предплечье Нила, все еще забинтованные; Нил рисовал левой, хотя почти так же искусно, как обычно.

– Ты спятил? Нет.

– Ну Питер, я же от скуки с ума сойду.

– Тебе и должно быть скучно. Ты выздоравливаешь. Это полезно. – Избавившись от своего груза, Питер глянул через плечо Нила на холст и расхохотался вслух.

– Критик, – сказал Нил.

– Я не над тем смеялся. – Питер изучил глубокий синий фон с плавающими на нем изящными полупрозрачными колоколами. Пальцы – почти прошедшие, но не совсем – закололо от воспоминания. – Я бы подумал, что это последняя вещь, на которую тебе захочется пялиться весь день.

– Медузы эстетически красивы, – возразил Нил. – Всё такое красивое должно иметь острое жало. Даже у роз есть шипы.

– Ага. Ну, я не повешу это на стену в спальне в ближайшем будущем.

– Я и не предлагал. – Нил окунул кисть в плошку с водой у мольберта. – Слышно что-нибудь о Марис?

– Прокурор готов предоставить ей иммунитет в обмен на показания против Морено, который, похоже, засядет надолго. Ничего не дает лучшего повода для обыска, чем попытка убить агента ФБР, и мы нашли множество улик.

– Еще одна победа команды Кэффри-Бёрк, – бодро сказал Нил, поднимаясь с кресла. Его повело в сторону; то, как он схватился за край стола, было незаметно, но не вполне.

Питеру пришлось подавить побуждение поддержать Нила за локоть, зная, что тот этого не оценит. Вместо этого он прислонился к столу и скрестил руки.

– Ты имел в виду команду Бёрк и Кэффри?

– Не думаю, что _охранник_ должен получить первое место, – ухмыльнулся Нил.

– Да ладно, это было всего лишь прикрытие. Не советую брать в голову. Ах да, – театрально поморщился Питер. – Это же ты. Слишком поздно.

– По-моему, я должен вернуться на работу как можно скорее, чтобы держать твое эго под контролем.

– _Моё_ эго? – хмыкнул Питер. – И говоря о работе, лучше мне туда вернуться. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я попрошу Диану принести тебе пару документов о новом деле о краже предметов искусства, над которым мы работаем.

– У тебя есть дело о краже предметов искусства? – с надеждой глянул на него Нил. – И ты мне не говорил?

– Успокойся, ничего интересного – просто висяк давностью несколько лет, по которому мы получили зацепку. И нет, – сказал Питер, – это не твоих рук дело. _Ты_ тогда сидел в тюрьме. В любом случае, если не будешь слишком напрягаться, твое мнение не повредит.

И удержит его от неприятностей. Скучающий Нил – это Нил, который ищет, чем бы заняться, а это было вредно как для уровня преступности города так и, учитывая физическое состояние Нила в текущий момент, для него самого.

Поворачиваясь уйти, Питер в последний раз глянул на картину на мольберте. Раньше ему в первую очередь бросились в глаза медузы, но теперь он разглядел и волны, и, вдалеке, крошечный лайнер. И медузы выглядели как живые, словно за ними долго наблюдали в естественных условиях…

– Знаешь, – сказал Питер,– ты так и не упомянул, откуда узнал это всё про яд медуз.

Нил, сама невинность, даже не глянул на картину.

– Я никогда не хожу под прикрытие без подготовки, Питер.

– Ага. Ну да. – Питер кивнул на картину. – Знаешь, беру назад слова, что не хочу ее. Иметь оригинал Кэффри никогда не повредит, и у меня скоро день рождения…

– Тебе разве не надо на работу?

Питер усмехнулся и выскользнул за дверь, пока не нажал слишком сильно и Нил не решил чем-нибудь в него бросить. Но в ближайшее время он собирался появиться у Нила с бутылкой вина и без значка. Для этой конкретной аферы Нил действительно заслужил его иммунитет. И кроме того…круизный корабль, дыхательная трубка и, только и смог предположить Питер, Моззи в ялике? Он _должен был_ услышать эту историю.


End file.
